The Monster
by vampeyy
Summary: Some people can only take so much before they reach their breaking point. After getting put down one too many times, Cat reaches he's and there's only one thing she wants. Revenge. But how far will the seemingly innocent girl take it? And how far will the one that cares the most about her go to try saving what might already be gone? Who will be left to tell their story?


**Woo new story time. Not much to say at the moment. It's a pretty short chapter, but it was just to get into things. I hope to those that read this story that you enjoy it. =) Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

"So Cat…what do you think?" Cat heard Andre asking her a question from across the table, but she was too into her text message to answer him. So Andre tried again. "Cat?"

Cat looked up from her phone briefly. "Whaty?" Then she whipped her head back down.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies with us after school today. Then after that is over, we could all head down to Nozu, get some sushi, and just hang out. It will be the chiz." Andre smiled and drank from his water bottle.

Barely even nodding, Cat mumbled "Kaykay."

Robbie peeked over Cat's shoulder to see what she was doing. "So who are you texting Cat?"

"My brother, he got a job offer and he said he wants to paint himself blue this time instead of purple. He thinks that will get him the job, so I'm trying to talk him out of it, now shhh."

Everyone at the table just stared at the short red haired girl. Tori had a look of confusion, but didn't even bother to ask. Instead, she turned to Jade. "So, are you in for sushi Jade?"

Jade rolled her green eyes and shook her head. "Why do you care Vega, I'm not your girlfriend." When Jade realized what she said she squinted her eyes but then added, "Yeah whatever, I'll go."

This made Cat look back up. "Yay you're going Jade!" She wanted to lead in and hug Jade, but she was on the other side of the table. "Hey, does anyone know if you can teach a teddy bear to talk?" She smiled and looked around.

Robbie was the first to sigh, and Cat could here Beck mumble "Here we go again…"

Andre was the first to speak up. "I…I don't think so Cat. They don't really do anything."

Frowning, Cat looked back down. "Phooey." She wasn't upset over the fact she couldn't teach her teddy bear to talk. Cat was upset of the judging everyone was doing. It was obvious they all thought she was stupid. Cat hated that. She wasn't stupid, she was curious. About many things. And it wasn't like everyone even knew all that much about her. Yes, there are physiological things involved, but it didn't mean that everyone could judge her. Little did anyone know, Cat was at her breaking point. She didn't like being called stupid, or dumb, or anything like that. It hurt her feelings, and someday Cat would do something about it. She could have said something right then and there, but the bell rang and she had to go to Sikowitz class.

Everyone gathered up their trash and headed off to the classroom where they were greeted by Sikowitz, who was in his usual shoeless and wacky outfit. "So.." He started speaking when everyone took their seats. "Who wants to start us off with a little improv activity?" He took a sip from a straw that was attached to a coconut and pointed at Tori, who had her hand up. "Yes! Tori! Get up there and choose your actors."

Tori sprang up from her seat and went to the front of the class. "Let's see…." She looked around the room with her brown eyes, looking over everyone. "…Andre…Cat….and Jade."

The other three took their time getting up and on stage. When they were all up there, Sikowitz took a break from his coconut, and spoke up. "Okay, you're at the store and none of you have seen each other in five years. And…ACTION!"

The four spread out and started moving closer to each other.

Andre bumped into Tori first. "I'm sorry." When he looked up and saw who he bumped into he had a big smile on his face. "Hey! I haven't seen you since high school!"

Cleaning off her outfit, Tori nodded. "Yeah, what, five years ago? How've you been?"

"Good, I just stared a new job up in LA. What about you, how've you been?"

Before Tori could answer, Jade came over. "Oh my God. If it isn't the two geeks from school. I did not want to run into you guys." She crossed her eyes and moaned.

"Well hello to you too." Tori gave a weak smile to the dark haired girl. "What have you been up to?"

"Why do you care?"

Andre smiled. "Some things never change." After a awkward pause, he added in, "But really what have you been up to?"

"I'm in a band. We are super famous, why would you even ask that?" Jade turned to Cat. "And here comes my partner in crime."

Cat slowly walked over and smiled. "Yeah! We are firefighters now."

"No, we aren't. I just said we are in a band." Jade looked into Cat's large brown eyes and frowned.

There was no time for Cat to change what she said at that point. She could hear the comments being made. "Of course _she_ messed up."

"Why would Tori want to work with Cat?"

"Gosh, Cat is so dumb."

At that point something inside Cat snapped. Whatever was keeping her calm about what people would say about her, had disappeared. She was madder than ever, and it was making her tremble. Inside her head was screaming. He mouth began to open, but no words came out.

Sikowitz had said something, but Cat was too furious to hear. She didn't even realize what was going on. Cat was just standing there, in what looked to be a daze. No words would come out, and she couldn't move. The thoughts came flooding through her mind. The all had the same chilling topic.

Jade walked over to Cat, and dragged her back to her seat. "Cat, are you okay?"

The words just went in one ear and out the other. She was too angry to focus on anything that was going on around her. There one only one thing on her mind. She wanted revenge. And no matter what the cost was, she would have it.


End file.
